Taking Chances
by xana4
Summary: Renko scoots closer to Callen without actually leaving his chair. "It's quite simple, my dear friend. We'll get Deeks drunk and convince Kensi to drive him home. The tension between them is so strong that he will lose his inhibitions with a few drinks


**AN: **_**I usually have a good reason to write my stories but that doesn't happen with this one. I wish I could come up with a good excuse but I can't. I was sitting in front of my computer yesterday, trying to finish a paper due tomorrow and this started to type itself out. So I apologize if some characters seem a bit different from what they really are or if the plot doesn't make sense. Blame my computer for that one. It seems like he wrote this one all by himself (yes, I call my computer 'he' – his name is Alan Turing (google that name to understand why)). Anyway, read and review if you can take five minutes of your time to do so.**_

Mike Renko finishes reading his newspaper and puts it down on the desk, looking at Callen and Sam who are also sitting by their desks. After looking around to make sure they are alone for now, he asks the question that has been on his mind for a few hours now. "So, what's the deal between Kensi and the new guy?"

Callen lets out a small laugh and shakes his head. "Don't even go there."

Renko frowns with a grin on his face. "I want to go there. Are they screwing each other?"

Callen shakes his head, denying it. "No, they're not."

Renko doesn't want to believe that. "Are you sure about that?"

Callen is the one who answers him once again. Sam is trying as hard as he can to stay the hell away from that question. "Renko, the sexual tension between those two is crazy. They can't be having sex."

Renko nods and smirks at Callen. "They should. That can't be healthy."

Callen lets out a small laugh but Sam finally decides to join the conversation. "It's not that simple."

Renko frowns and looks at him. "Actually, it's pretty simple. Didn't they have Sex Ed in school?"

Sam sighs. He doesn't want to have this talk but it seems like Renko really wants some answers and they all know he never gives up until he gets them. "That's not the problem. They're both too stubborn for their own good. Deeks is afraid to lose her friendship if she doesn't feel the way he does and Kensi will never be the one to break down first and admit how she feels about him."

Renko is in silence for a few seconds, as if deep in thought. Then, with a grin, he starts once again. "You know what I think about that?"

Sam shakes his head, already knowing where he's going with this. "We're not setting them up."

Renko looks around to make sure they are still alone. Once he's satisfied with the security level, he turns back towards Sam. "Why not?"

Sam could elaborate a list with many reasons why this is a bad idea but he sticks with the most powerful one. "That always goes wrong when you're involved."

Callen, however, doesn't agree with his partner. "I'm with Renko on this one. We should give them a little push."

Renko seems pleased with himself once he gets Callen's approval and his grin gets even bigger. "Even Callen agrees with me this time…"

Sam shakes his head at their craziness and goes back to his computer to keep doing whatever he was doing. "If this goes wrong, I didn't know a damn thing."

Renko reassures him, even though Sam is no longer paying that much attention to them. "Don't worry, Sam. Nothing can go wrong."

Callen looks around but Kensi and Deeks seem to be at the gym, therefore far away. "What's the plan?"

Renko scoots closer to Callen without actually leaving his chair. "It's quite simple, my dear friend. We'll get Deeks drunk and convince Kensi to drive him home. The tension between them is so strong that he will lose his inhibitions with a few drinks and act upon his feelings. She won't be able to resist him and I'd be willing to bed they'll wake up together tomorrow morning."

Callen nods. "That makes sense…"

Sam rolls his eyes and lets out one last warning. "Kensi will kill you if she finds out about your plan."

Renko simply shrugs. "We'll be careful."

**X**

Callen, Sam and Renko are already at the bar when Deeks and Kensi arrive. Kensi has a small smile on her face and they are willing to bet she was having one of her arguments with Deeks before they arrived. As soon as they reach their table, Deeks grins at them while Kensi sits down next to Renko. "I'm sorry we took so long. I was ready one hour ago but my ride takes forever to get ready."

Kensi rolls her eyes and they feel another argument about to start. "How many times do I have to tell you that I spilled water all over my shirt and had to change?"

Deeks lets this one slide, knowing this is not the time or the place to have this conversation. He just wants to have some fun without banter. "Anyway, what are you guys drinking?"

Renko just smirks and signals the waiter to bring them some drinks. The fun is about to start.

**X**

It's past one in the morning when Kensi sighs. "I think it's time to drive him home."

Renko and Kensi stayed sober so they could drive the other agents home. Renko looks at Deeks, sitting with Callen and Sam in the table and laughing at something completely not-so-funny. Yep, they are all drunk. "Are you sure you don't want me to take him?"

Kensi shakes her head and finishes her soda. "He's my partner and I drove him here. I'll take him back home."

Renko nods and fights off the grin, knowing that his plan is working just fine. "I'll take Callen and Sam, then."

Kensi looks at the table and sees that Callen and Sam are now singing while Deeks just can't stop laughing at them. "Have fun with that."

With that, she walks away. He finishes his soda too, a smirk on his face. "Have fun too."

**X**

Marty Deeks wakes up in the morning with a massive headache. The curtains of his bedroom are closed to prevent any light from streaming through the window and he's thankful for that. Then he looks to the other side of the bed and frowns upon seeing it empty. He wasn't that drunk the night before. He knows she stayed the night. Then he hears the low sound of someone walking through his apartment and buries his head in his pillow but not before calling her.

"Kensi, get your ass over here."

It takes her a few seconds but she walks in his bedroom, wearing one of his old shirts and some shorts, a smile on her face. She sits on the bed and strokes his hair, gently. She must know how much his head is killing him right now. But she always makes everything better and this is no exception. "Do you need anything?"

Deeks opens his eyes and sees the look of innocence on her face. The headache is the last thing on his mind when he grabs her waist and pulls her down so she can lie next to him on the bed. "Don't look that innocent. This is your fault."

Kensi cuddles to his side and rests her head on his bare chest. "You got drunk. How is that my fault?"

Deeks can't resist and drops a small kiss on her head, pulling her as close to him as possible. "I didn't just get drunk. They got me drunk and I'm pretty sure it was on purpose."

Kensi rests her arm on top of his abs and kisses his chest. "Yeah, I wouldn't put it past them to do such a thing."

Deeks smiles at her sweet gesture. He's the only one who gets to see this side of this amazing woman. "Therefore, this killer hangover is because of you."

Kensi frowns and lifts her head from his chest to look into his eyes. "They got you drunk. That's not my fault."

Deeks nods and grabs the elastic-band keeping her ponytail together, pulling it to set her curls free. "I'd be willing to bet they got me drunk so we could solve the sexual tension between us."

Kensi doesn't react when he does that to her hair. She knows he loves her hair. But she frowns at his statement once again. "And that's my fault?"

Deeks shows her his goofy grin and knows he's going to be in deep trouble as soon as those words come out of his mouth but he can't stop them. Getting on her nerves is so much fun. "If you'd just let me sleep with you, this wouldn't have happened."

Kensi gives him her sweetest smile before getting up from the bed and pecking his lips. "Just because of that comment, you can play with your hand for the next few days."

Then she is walking out of the bedroom and Deeks bolts out of the bed after her in panic. "You're joking, right? Kenz…baby? Just kidding, right?"

She just grins and focuses her attention on the TV, thinking about ways to punish Deeks for that comment and the guys for their plan.

**So, is my computer any good writing this kind of things or should I yell at him right now?**

**Sarah**


End file.
